


Wall West has a crush

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plutoreprise, you asked for Wally crushing on Titans leader Dick and Donna being fed up with both of them being obvious. I hope you will like the short comic and bonus panel that didn't make into it and have a great Christmas time and New Year's Day :Ddrawn by cruria in 2019
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Donna Troy & Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	Wall West has a crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutoreprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoreprise/gifts).

> Plutoreprise, you asked for Wally crushing on Titans leader Dick and Donna being fed up with both of them being obvious. I hope you will like the short comic and bonus panel that didn't make into it and have a great Christmas time and New Year's Day :D  
drawn by cruria in 2019

and here's an extra picture <3

here's also a link to the full **[comic](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15akHYjRYCjVVxjVs5PQmbzpRvDiDLXFK)** on google disc, full and in better quality, because I had to cut it to fit a format


End file.
